


Back to Back

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: iPod Challenge [7]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Back to Back, Crossover, F/M, Jacob Caraballo, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iPod Challenge no. O7 - EJ and Renko - 'And your tears are like, drops of blood, falling from your eyes. And it's harder and harder to stay alive'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Back

**Words:** 1784 ****  
Couple: Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett and Special Agent Mike Renko ****  
TV Show: NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles ****  
Song: Back to Back ****  
Artist: Jacob Caraballo ****  
Disclaimer: This amazing song was written and performed by the amazingly talented Jacob Caraballo, who I stumbled across on Youtube and I have been listening to the song on repeat ever since (youtube(.)com/watch?v=yjb5KXKLEIQ). The two characters were created by Don McGill, Shane Brennan and David Bellisarious.  
 **A/N:** This is sorta for the amazing person who reviewed 'Daydreamer', made my day – since when did song-fics get so long? This is over 1,000 words. That's weird .

…

_You were there,_  
 _When I needed somebody._  
 _To be by my side,_  
 _And now I'm all alone._

Their eyes met, from across the room.

They maybe their under aliases, but they both knew who the other was.

He remembered her because he still missed her to this day.

She remembered him because he left her when she needed him the most.

_With the stars,_  
 _In the moon._  
 _Lit up the sky,_  
 _I can't help but die._

She excused herself from the group of gentlemen she was speaking to, making her way over to him.

"EJ, what do you think you're doing?" came the harsh voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs through the comm-link.  
"Tying loose ends," she replied in a murmur.

She ignored him as she pushed through the crowed in a hurry.

"Excuse me," she tapped him on the shoulder, "there is a call waiting for you outside."  
"You'll have to excuse me," he smiled at the man he was talking to, before following her out of the ballroom.

_Little by little,_  
 _I'm dying a little for you._  
 _You were one of a kind,_  
 _Until you broke me down inside._

"EJ, what's you status?" Leroy Jethro questioned, but she knew that he also could recognise the Los Angeles agent that stood in front of her.

Just  _waiting._

"What are you doing here? This is a MCRT case, you OSP idiots have  _no_ jurisdiction on this case."  
"One of our agents is undercover in the orginisation, we needed eyes on her so that we don't get murdered by her partner if she gets hurt," he explained.  
"Kensi is a grown woman, and I'm damn sure that Dominic Vail won't kill you-"  
"Her partner is currently an LAPD liaison, Dom was killed in the line of duty nearly a year ago," he intterupted her.  
"Don't you act smart with me Mike Renko," she accused him.  
"That isn't what you said to me in Denver," the agent smirked.

"EJ Barrett, what is your status?" Gibbs repeated.

_And now I'm all alone,_  
 _All alone,_  
 _I'm all alone._

"Denver is in the past, Renko, right now, your team is overstepping your boundaries as an undercover operation task force," she snapped at him, "you are in MCRT territory, why don't you take Kensi and the rest of your team back to Los Angeles and let us handle this case."  
"If we pull Kensi from this operation now, Erica, her cover will be blown, so will yours," he argued.  
"Are you threatening to blow an undercover operation that we have spent  _months_  making sure that there were  _no_ leaks in?" she questioned.  
"I might be, Erica, but you and I both know that you don't want to do that," Mike Renko sighed, "for old time sake, just forget about everything that happened in Denver, and let us both work this undercover operation without any hassles."  
" _Old times sake_? There is no way in hell I wil forget Denver," she shook her head.  
"You're the one that left me, Erica, don't pin this one me."  
" _You_ left  _me_ , Michael Christopher Renko, and that is something I may never forget, especially with the circumstances you left me in," Erica Jane whispered, wiping the beneath her eye, to attack the escaped tear.  
"You were pregnant?"  
"I guess you'll never know," she told him, "take your bloody team, and go back to Los Angeles Mike, this is not your case."

She left him standing there, walking back into the ballroom, and assuring her team that she was fine.

_Tell me why,_  
 _Do stars fall._  
 _Tell me why,_  
 _Do dreams never come true._  
 _Would you tell me the truth,_  
 _If there's nothing to lose,_  
 _Without you._

"I have eyes on the target," Kensi Marie Blye said to him through the comm-link, "what's your location Renko."

He remained silent, watching the couple in front of him. It was her with their suspect.

"Renko, what's your location?" she repeated.

Silent, as he continued watching, the suspect lacing his hand on the backof his belt, pulling something from it.

"Mr. Renko, could you kindly give us your location?" Henrietta Lange spoke.  
"He has a gun on Erica," he murmured.

The suspect had the weapon at her hip, murmuring instructions to the Washington federal agent.

"Hetty, tap me into the MCRT feed," Renko asked his superior over comm-link.  
"Yes Special Agent Renko?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs' voice questioned.  
"Are you listening this?"  
"What do you mean, 'are you listening to this', what is 'this'," he ordered.  
Mike Renko groaned, " _our_  suspect has  _your_ agent at the end of his gun."  
"McGee, bring up the video feed from the ballroom, I'm not getting anything from EJ's comm-link. What are you doing standing there?" the elder male asked, "you too DiNozzo, get her out of there, I don't care if she resists, get her the hell out of there."

Mike Renko pushed through the crowed, trying to make his way towards the woman and her captor.

_You were everything,_  
 _More than obsession._  
 _The love that I sing aloud._  
 _And now the love goes dark,_  
 _And everything goes black._

"I'm sorry for that, an old acquaintence appeared and I had a few things that I had to discuss with them," she smiled at him.  
"Lying does not help you Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett," he smirked, "your earpiece has been jammed, and your team can't hear you."

EJ went for her back-up weapon underneath the hem of her dress, but was stopped.

"You will follow my instructions very carefully, you will not signal to anybody, noone, and we will make our way slowly out of the room, then you will tell me everything about your operation and what you know; if you are lucky, I may spare your life, but I will leave scars."

His gun was pressed to her hip, nudging her towards the doors.

"If I don't?" she questioned.  
"That  _acquaintence_  of yours may not see tomorrow," he explained to her forcefully, once agin pushing her towards the doors.

As she was pushed towards the exit, her eyes met with the eyes of Kensi Blye, she blinked twice, signalling her.

She was pushed once more, but she landed into the arms of a man.

"Watch out," the man accused them.  
" _Now_!" Mike Renko's voice called from across the room.

Doors were busted open, and her attempted-captor was struck by another person. EJ was pulled away from him quickly, being thrown through he frightened crowed of frightened individuals and scattered federal agents.

"I've got you," a male voice murmured to her as they pulled her from the crowed.  
"I'm fine, put me down," she argued, but she didn't bother to fight from his light grasp that she could have easily broken from.  
"Erica, just shut up for two seconds," he covered her mouth softly, pulling her into the closest doorway as the security guards from the front gate ran past them.

The footsteps died down and she turned to face him.

_They turned out the lights,_  
 _Now we're back to back._  
 _Now we're back, back to back._  
 _Everything we could've been,_  
 _Has fallen apart._

EJ removed his hand from her mouth, trying not to look at him, even as he wiped his thumb underneath her eyeline.

"Did you get her?" Kensi's voice sounded through his comm-link, trying her best to regain her breath.  
"I've got her, can you report back to Gibbs, tell him I'm going to kill him for screwing up my investigation."  
" _Your invesigation_? Bullshit Mike," Erica Jane argued, his hand once again covering her mouth.

Footsteps came past them once more, but stopping in front of their hiding place, the door opening.

"We have Moninez cuffed and on his way to intterrogation one, if you get their quick enough, Gibbs might let you do the intterrogation," Anthony DiNozzo told the two, ignoring how close they were.

She nodded, taking a look at Mike Renko, before pushing her way past the ex-Baltimore cop.

_How do you keep from,_  
 _Keep from feeling the pain._  
 _Faking that smile you don't want on your face._  
 _And you keep on,_  
 _Keep on feeling the pain._  
 _It's the same, you feel the same._

"You can take the court case, we don't normally like having to face the judges," Mike Renko told Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a small smirk.  
"Unless you're Deeks, I'm wondering when we will find a day that he isn't undercover in a courtroom," Kensi Blye smiled.  
"We'll take it because it makes us look good, but that doesn't mean I actually want it," Jethro explained to them.  
EJ Barrett walked in, dropping a file on each desk in the bullpen, "even if they wanted it, I wouldn't let them take it."  
"Grudges give you zits Erica," Renko chuckled.  
"Shut up Renko," she told him, before turning to Kensi with a smile, "it's great to see you again Kens, and we should have caught up after Denver."  
"We should catch up," the female agent agreed.  
"And we will," she agreed, "I'll show you two out…?"  
"I want to talk to you, before we leave," Mike intturpted.  
"About what?" Kensi raised an eyebrow.  
"Denver, Kensi, just some things we never sorted out," he told her, turning to face Erica Jane, "we  _need_  to talk."  
"I had miscarried Mike, either way, after Denver, I would never have been able to have your child, not after how you left me," Erica told him.  
"We still need to talk," Renko argued.  
She shook her head, "there isn't anything to talk about, you made yourself pretty clear."  
"Everything I said was a mistake."  
"And so were you," EJ told him, "meeting you, falling for you, and ever thinking about any future with you."

Abigail Scuito watched as Erica Jane made her choice, placing one last file on the desks before meeting her at the enterence of the bullpen.

"You had something for me?" EJ asked her.  
"Results," the goth answered, "and questions."  
"Results first, questions last," she smiled, before quickly turning to look at Kensi Blye and Miek Renko, "it was great to see you again Kensi, though it could have been better circumstances."  
"Any circumstances are perfect EJ," the junior Los Angeles agent smiled at her.

EJ Barrett walked with Abby, as Mike Renko watched her.

She wasn't going to listen to his pleas, and she had no right to either; he had left her, and he couldn't have picked a worse time.

_And your tears are like,_  
 _Drops of blood,_  
 _Falling from your eyes._  
 _And it's harder and harder to stay alive._  
 _An what you once saw is gone,_  
 _And you feel all hope is lost._  
 _But don't give up,_  
 _No I won't give up._


End file.
